The present invention relates generally to the field of aircraft seat design, and more particularly, to an aircraft seat having a segmented seatback divided into a lower seatback, an upper seatback, and a headrest that move independently as the seat reclines to achieve an in-bed lounge sitting position, among other sitting positions.
Aircraft seat manufacturers are continuously looking to improve seat comfort and adjustability to enhance the flying experience, particularly in premium seating classes. The most luxurious types of seating classes include individual passenger suites, commonly referred to as “mini-suites,” which typically include lie-flat capable seats, premium media equipment and electronics, enhanced lighting, desks and other amenities.
Conventional lie-flat capable seats are configured to selectively adjust between an upright sitting position required for taxi, takeoff and landing (“TTOL”), and a sleeping position in which the seatback, seat bottom and legrest together form a flat, horizontal bed. In intermediate sitting positions, while the angle of the seatback and the legrest may be independently adjustable relative to the seat bottom, there is no adjustability in the contour or curvature of the seatback itself. Therefore, certain sitting positions cannot be achieved, for example, a hybrid bed/lounge sitting position in which the legrest and seat bottom are horizontal and the seatback curved upward to provide a comfortable lounge position for reading or watching television.